Mega Paper Mario: Chapeters 1-5
Starting Characters Mario Max. HP: 75 Ability: Smash small yellow blocks Crush Ability: Smash small gray blocks Tiptron Abilities: Point out hidden objects; Tattle PROLOGUE It's a sunny day and everyone in the is at Peach's ball in . They're all having a good time and then RAWR! Bowser, King of the Koopas, barges in and attacks Mario. Mini-Boss Bowser Max. HP: 50 Attacks: Flame Breath (5 damage to all characters attacked); Shell Slide (5 damage to all characters attacked; Bowser is dizzy after) Attack: 5 Defense: 3 Congrats! You beat your first mini-boss! After, a young Bob-omb asks you if he can join your team. You Got a New Partner X-Plode, a Bob-ombMax. HP: 45 Ability: Blow up partially cracked areas After, you realize that the princess is gone 'gasp'! You begin to wander the woods one second, and then you're underground the next! What does this strange place have in store for Mario? You'll just have to play to find out! Chapter 1: The Labyrinth Tiptron soon realizes that this isn't any trick. You and your team have just fallen in the deadly maze called The Labyrinth! Your team begins to wander until you come across a giant room with a giant Dry Bones in it. It soon puts itself together and battles you. Mini-Boss Super Dry Bones Max. HP: 80 Attacks: Multiply (Makes new, normal Dry Bones'); Shell Spin (3 damage to all attacked characters); Decapitate (Detaches his head and does 7 damage to at tacked character) Attack: 4 Defense:0 Hooray, you just beat your first official boss (well, mini-boss, technically)! Now a chest pops out of nowhere and it contains a key. The key leads to a room with another chest. You open the chest and it contains... You Got a New Partner! Chain, the Chain Chomp Pixl Ability: Grab items that are otherwise unreachable So, after he joins your team, you keep on wandering. Eventually, you come across a REALLY big door with a Save Block and a Recovery Block in front of it. Once you enter the door, you come across a cat with the head of a Thwomp. Uh-oh... He asks you some questions, and if you answer five questions right you can pass, but if you get only 3 questions wrong you have to battle him. (Optional) Boss Battle Thwinx Max. HP: 180 Attacks: Pound (25 damage); Gobble (Eats all the audience members and gets 50 HP); Chomp (40 damage) Attack: 40 Defense: 18 When you answer all the questions (or IF you beat him, SOMEHOW), you keep wandering, getting items, and eventually, find your way out. Now it's smooth sailing from now on... OR IS IT!!! Dry Bowser finds you and battles you. Boss Battle Dry Bowser For stats, see Bowser's stats. After you beat him, something pops out of the pile of bones. IT'S THE GOLD SUPER STAR!!! INTERLUDE Now, you go back to and find out that you have to put in the pedestal in People Steeple. Once you do, a building pops out of the ground. You then talk to the mayor. He tells you that you need to find the Gold Star in the first door in order to unlock the next door, and so on. And so the adventure unfolds for you and your friends... Chapter 2: The Forest of the Goombas You soon enter the first door, and are wisped away to a gigantic forest. There are a couple of doors, once you get the key in each, you open the door on your right. You then come across another treasure chest. It's...it's...IT'S...IT'S... You Got a New Partner! Name: Flote, a floating Pixl Ability: Float across un-walkable surfaces; makes you go faster You soon need to use Flote and then come across a mob of Goombas. Oh dear, whatever will you do? Mini-Boss Goomba Mob Max. HP: 60 Attacks: Charge (They all run towards you, doing 6 damage) Attack: 10 Defense: 0 After you beat them, you find a trapdoor, which you can't go through right now, but remember where that is... Next, you find a Save Block, thank goodness. After wandering in the forest, you come across another huge chest. It's...it's...IT'S...IT'S... A New Ability! Ability: Ground Pound Why use it: Break open blocked trap doors; find hidden underground objects; use in battle Stats: 4 damage on first jump, 6 damage on second if executed superbly. Now, remember what I said about that trapdoor earlier? Well, now you can smash it WIDE open. Once you do, you come across the . You wander for a couple of minutes, and then stumble across the Throne Room. 'Rumblerumblerumblerumle' Oh no! It's the Goomba King! Boss Battle King Goomba Max. HP: 90 Attacks: Mob (Calls in the mob of Goombas, doing 6 damage); Squish (5 damage to both characters); Nibble (Chomps on front character, restoring 4 HP to himself) Attack: 5 Defense:1 Once you beat him, his throne falls over and reveals a hidden passageway! You go down it and 'omigosh', there's BOWSER with Princess Peach! You know what's going to happen next... Boss Battle Bowser Max. HP: 90 Attacks: See Bowser Above Attack: 6 Defense: 4 Now he runs away like a little baby and you just got yourself the Super Star that he dropped on the way out. He's so foolish. INTERLUDE Now you go back to the building and put the Platinum Star in the next door and away you go... Then again, some Goomba wants to talk to you for whatever reason... You Got a New Partner! Name: Gooms, A Goomba hippie Max. HP: 50 Ability: Hit blocks that are otherwise un-hittable Chapter 3: The Big City Whoa! You're in a city! , to be exact.Just keep walking until you find a helpless little cloud... OR NOT! Mini-Boss Poof Max. HP: 40 Attacks: Suffocate (5 damage); Multiply (Turns into two smaller clouds); Lightning Bolt (8 damage, does 3 damage to himself) Attack: 4 Defense: 0 After you defeat it, it just poofs itself apart! A key comes out of it, and right behind where it was is a locked door. Hmmm... What to do... OH! I know what to do: Open the door. Who would've thought of that besides Mario? Anyway, go in the room and you'll discover something horrifying... A GIANT POLLUTION CLOUD 'gasp'!!! Walk away very slowly... VERY slowly. Hrm... I think that you should talk to that lonely vacuum Pixl... You Got a New Partner! Vac, the Vacuum Pixl Ability: Sucks objects that are too heavy for Chomp closer to you Now, go BACK to the gigantic cloud and BATTLE TIME!!!!!!! Mini-Boss Pollution Puff Max. HP: 70 Attacks: See attacks for Poof, but each attack does 1 more damage Attack: 5 Defense: 1 Once you beat this guy, something falls out of him. It's a Super Star! No, just kidding. It's only a key to the room he was guarding for some strange reason... So, open the door and you'll find a treasure chest. Could this be another partner? A Super Star? Nope, it's a new ability! A New Ability! Ability: Hammer Spin (Super Hammer) Why Use It: It can break big gray boxes Stats: 8 damage and knocks the enemy attacked into the enemy behind it. Now, you should break the gray box, which leads to a Warp Pipe. Where could it lead to? Only one way to find out... Yuck! Now you're in the sewer of . It's too bad it's like a maze in it. After choosing the correct path, you stumble upon a strange machine... Suddenly, you realize that the Silver Star is being used to power something... Now you go up the ladder, only to find out what it is powering: a Pollution Puff army maker! Quick, use Vac to blow them all away. Now that they're out of the way, there's only one thing that stands between you and the Silver Star: one more COLOSSAL Pollution Puff. Uh-oh... Boss Battle Mega Pollution Puff Max. HP: 120 Attacks: See Pollution Puffs, only each attack does 1 more damage Attack: 6 Defense: 2 Once you defeat that guy, go back down the ladder and claim the Silver Star! Woo! INTERLUDE Now, you go back to and put the Silver Star in the next door. Wait a minute... The door won't open! Talk to the Goomba who has been telling you what to do, and he says to try and find somewhere that could tell you the answer. Wait, wasn't there a weird guy next to the building? Yeah, there was. Talk to him and he'll give you a key to a door deep underground the new building, which you also found out is called Glitz Pillar. You find the door deep underground and unlock it. Whoa, it's a mechanism! Flip the switch and then something weird happens... Go back to the door and now it's open! That weird guy seems to know a lot about that building... Chapter 4: Land of the Dayzees So, this world, as you can see, is FULL of Dayzees: Crazee Dayzees, Layzee Dayzees, Hayzee Dayzees, Bubble Dayzees and even Amazee Dayzees and Dark Dayzees. Just walk through the garden, trying to avoid the Dayzees at ALL costs, for you will need your health later... Anyway, just keep walking until you come across a huge chest. You've seen these before, and you know that this can only mean ONE thing... You Got a New Partner! Skratch, the Claw Pixl Abilities: Open steel doors; push heavy objects Now, go to the door that's behind the chest and use Skratch to open the door and find YET ANOTHER CHEST! Open it, but it's not a partner... IT'S A BUNCH OF DAYZEES!!!!!! Fight or run? ->Fight Run Mini-Boss Dayzee Horde Max. HP: 80 Attacks: Stampede (6 damage to each character); Snooze (Puts you, your partner, and the audience asleep for 2 turns); Snooze 2.0 (Puts you and your partner asleep for 2 turns and the Dayzees regain 2 health each turn) Attack: 6 Defense: 0 After you defeat them, they run away and drop a key. Open the locked door to your left and slide down the ramp to ANOTHER treasure chest. A New Ability! Ability: Spring Jump (Ultra Boots) Why Use It: Lets you go on high-up places Stats: 6 damage on first jump, 9 on second if executed superbly So now you have to use your new ability to get to a key. Find the door using Tiptron, and then open it with the key. It's an Amazee Dayzee, but wait; what's in it's hand? Oh no, it's a growth machine, and it looks like it's about to use it! Boss Battle Super Amazee Dayzee Max. HP: 130 Attacks: See Dayzee Horde's attacks Attack: 12 Defense: -9 (Gives you 9 health when you attack, just to keep it fair) Once you beat it, you get... THE BRONZE STAR!!!!! INTERLUDE Now you go back to Glitz Town and put the Bronze Star in the next door. This place seems a little familiar... Chapter 5: Rogueport Note: This IS the Rogueport from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Whoa, talk about a blast from the past; it's Rogueport! Yeah, you probably know your way around... BUT! There is one MAJOR difference: If you go to the West Side of town, it's barren and creepy... Wait, where are the train and the blimp? And an even better question, how did the West Side get like this? How about you go to Professor Frankly and find out. "Well, after you left, things got a little chaotic. The East Side and West Side got in a battle, and as you saw, the East Side won. So, they went and found Bobbery and ordered him to blow it up. He refused at first, but the Bandits convinced him with rather impolite terms. So, he did it, and that's that." Now, you have to go underground using that pipe. Now, you have to get to the Thousand-Year Door, but how will you get to the pipe when there isn't a floating platform anymore? Well, just go to where the black curse box was and now there's a different box. Gee, I wonder what could be in it? You Got a New Partner! Name: Thin, a paper-thin Pixl Ability: Makes you thin, giving you the ability to go through skinny areas. Congrats! You just got your last Pixl! Now, go back to the fence that was blocking the pipe and go back down. Now, go to the Thousand-Year Door and stand on the pedestal. Is it all coming back to you now? Anyway, the door will open, except it doesn't lead to the Palace of Shadow. Instead, it leads to The Overthere; y'know, from Super Paper Mario? Now, go talk to King Grambi and he will give you the Palace Key. Now, go all the way back to the West Side of Rogueport and slip through the grates using Thin. Now, jump across to the left and go through the door. Now, go down the pipe, but it doesn't lead to Twilight Town (Who know there were so many changes in Rogueport?). It leads to a new area (finally): The water surrounding Roguport! But, you know that Blooper that you beat in the beginning of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door? Yeah, he's here, and he got pretty powerful. Here we go! Mini-Boss Blooper Max. HP: 80 Attacks: Smack (8 damage); Ink (Makes you blind, making it so you can't see for 3 turnsscreen goes dark.) Attack: 4 Defense: 0 Once you beat that noob, you ground pound on the trapdoor he was sitting on. Now, you're in a palace. Yeah, an underwater, underground palace. I wonder who thought of THAT idea. Anyway, remember that Palace Key King Grambi gave you? Use that on the door, and NOW you're in that Palace of Shadow. GREAT!!!!! Mini-Chapter: Palace of Shadow Now that you're in the Palace of Shadow, lets go over what we learned about this place in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: It's VERY confusing, it has a lot of tricks and traps, it is home to the Shadow Queen, and is where you beat the game in Paper Mario: TTYD. So, lets go find the Shadow Queen, shall we? After very, very, very, very, very, very long time, We found her. Yay! But she wants to battle you again, although she is very weak. You tell her that if you beat her, you get some information on the Amethyst Star. Thank goodness she agrees. Boss Battle Shadow Queen Max. HP: 100 Attacks: Dead Hands (9 damage); Life Drain (4 damage to you, and she gets 4 health back); Smush (5 damage) Attack: 5 Defense: 1 Woo! You beat her AGAIN! Now for some information. She tells you that you can only obtain it if you can move her 2,000-pound tomb. You think she's kidding, right? Wrong. So, after a lot of pushing, you finally move it. Phew, that was hard work! Now the Amethyst Star just comes out from under the tomb! Man, that was easy! INTERLUDE Now go ALL the way back to Glitz City and put the Amethyst Star in the next door. Man, that was almost too easy! Now it's time to go to a place nobody has ever dared to go... Chapters 6-11 Category:Fan Fiction